


Frowny Kisses

by tysonrunningfox



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, drabble prompt, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tysonrunningfox/pseuds/tysonrunningfox
Summary: Drabble prompt: When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead





	Frowny Kisses

Astrid’s pissed off face is no less impressive, even if it’s no longer associated with the same consequences now that she finally had a good honest look in the mirror and realized that what she really needed in life was to chill out and make out with Snotlout occasionally. She calls it feelings inconveniently add odds with the concept of reality, but he knows the truth.

It’s chemical, and just because he burned down her watch tower one time doesn’t mean she’s going to cut off her supply.

“Babe,” he rolls his eyes to draw attention to the fact that she’s being ridiculous, “it’s not a big deal.”

“Don’t call me that,” she grits through her teeth, frown deepening.

“You know, it’s not my fault you’re really hot when you’re pissed off. What am I supposed to do?” He flexes, trying to gain sympathy for the cause and when it doesn’t work takes a step towards her, hoping to sway the situation in his favor with proximity.

“Not burn down watch towers, next question?”

“Did I mention you’re really hot when you’re pissed?”

“Yes.” She crosses her arms more tightly.

“Babe.”

“I said don’t call me that right now,” she huffs, stepping towards him, nostrils flaring. “I’m mad at you.”

“Oh, so when you aren’t mad at me I should start calling you babe all the time?” He doesn’t expect the question to turn her face redder, her frown falling into a cute, nose-wrinkled scowl.

“I’m never not mad at you.”

“You weren’t mad at me last night,” he insists, smirking when she gets even madder, remembering how he let her shove him into a corner.

“That’s not what we’re talking about.”

“What? The fact that you’re not mad at me when we’re kissing?” He feels bold like he has every time in the last few weeks when he realizes that Astrid isn’t about to hit him because she’d rather do something else.

“Oh, I’m plenty mad at you when we’re kissing.” Her tone makes the word sound like some kind of training for an ancient battle technique, and he takes her up on it, hands on her shoulders to tug her down as he kisses her on the cheek.

“Still furious?”

“Absolutely,” she stares past him, over his shoulder, and he kisses her on the nose. The angry wrinkle on the bridge of it in particular.

That makes her frown deeper and he kisses the ridge on her forehead and the persistent downturn of the corner of her mouth. He kisses the vein twitching in her forehead and beside her glowering eyes and the point of her disappointed chin and it’s not until he pulls back to look at her that she breaks, slowly softening, grabbing his face with a threatening hand and pecking him on the lips.

“You’re rebuilding it.”


End file.
